


Where?

by Bennie133



Series: What, Where, When, and Why? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Following up on the first date of Hamilton and Jefferson, later on Thomas takes Alexander out for a surprise.





	1. Where Are We Going?

****

Morning light filtered through the window, a warm and gentle breeze alongside the light. While this was a refreshing way for most to wake up to, the man sitting in his chair had yet to even go sleep. A cup with a bit of cold coffee sat on his desk as he furiously typed away, occasionally stopping when his hair kept falling out of his bun and into his face. Several times he would fix it, but it never seemed to take long for it to be in his way again.

 

When a knock sounded at his front door, he blinked, staring at the door. It was pretty early. He was sure most of his friends would be sleeping in quite a while, especially since this was a Saturday. He looked to the clock on his laptop. It was only seven in the morning. Damn. When there was another knock he groaned, sliding out of his blanket he had wrapped around him, trotting to the door. When he opened it, he smiled. “Thomas.” He said fondly.

 

Said man simply smiled back, “Alexander.” He reciprocated, taking in the sight of the short man in front of him. His hair was a mess, and it looked like if he tugged one of the sleeves of his shirt, that it would easily slide down a shoulder. “Are you busy this morning?” He questioned, “And, may I step in? Bit nippy out here.”

 

Alex side stepped, allowing Thomas to walk in. “Nippy? Really?” He teased, shaking his head. “It did feel a bit chilly out.” He hummed, closing his door. “Uh, as for being free...” He scratched the back of his neck, sighing. “I guess. I was just working on my book.” He informed the taller man.

 

“You're working on a book?” Thomas asked, a bit curious. As much as he knew the other man wrote, it wasn't really all that surprising, but he wasn't aware that he'd been working on anything like that. He stepped forward, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss from the unsuspecting Alex, hands resting easily on his hips.

 

Alexander mumbled a bit, looking up at the Virginian. “Yeah.” He answered simply. “I don't really want anyone to read it yet though. It's just a rough draft so far, and I never let anyone read first rough drafts.” He explained. After a few minutes he stepped back, walking to his kitchen and starting up a fresh pot of coffee. “So you obviously had something in mind for today I take it. What's up?” He inquired, pulling out two fresh cups for coffee.

 

“Well, I was hoping you would allow me to surprise you with something. I don't really want to reveal too much.” Thomas explained, accepting the cup of coffee he was offered. He was somewhat pleased Alexander already knew how much creamer he took. “Ah, thank you, Alex.”

 

With a slight nod, Alexander stared at him. “I'm not really the most fond of surprises?” He muttered a bit questioningly, a brow raised at Thomas. “I'm not sure if I'm really comfortable with that.”

 

“There wouldn't be anything too drastic. You wouldn't even need to dress up. Casually nice clothes would do. It's nothing startling, I assure you, and today seems like a perfect day to do what I have in mind.” Thomas said slowly and carefully. “I would love for you to accompany me.” He pleaded lightly.

 

Hesitantly, Alexander sipped at his coffee. He stood there, not saying anything as he thought it over. He preferred to know what was going on at all times, but when he say Thomas' pleading look, he sighed. “Alright, I consent.” He responded.

 

“Excellent!” Thomas practically cheered, “You'll have a good time, I'm sure.” He assured the shorter man. “Go and get ready.” He leaned down and kissed Alexander's cheek. “I'll be waiting for you.”

Alexander nodded, leaning into the touch. He looked up at the tall man, and with a small smile, turned to go get dressed. Casually nice, casually nice, he thought to himself as he looked through his dresser and closet. Casually nice?

 

After a few moments he grabbed a pair of tightly fitting dark jeans, and threw on muscle tank top, before putting on a dark blue knit sweater, with two stripes around the biceps of white, the front of the shirt saying New York. What could he say, he loved this sweater. Quickly, he pulled his hair down, brushing it with haste, then throwing it into a ponytail.

 

He walked back out, looking at Jefferson. The man was also, surprisingly, in jeans, and had on a simple shirt with a jacket on. Alright, so he was about spot on dress wise. Good. He was getting rather curious as to what the days activities were now supposed to be.

 

Thomas looked Alexander up and down, “You look nice.” He complimented, stepping next to him, and hand sliding through the ponytail. With a shy smile he leaned down, pressing their lips together slowly and purposefully. When he heard the shorter man sigh into the kiss, he pressed further slowly, getting Alex to open his mouth, allowing their tongues to dance a moment, before slowly pulling back, giving one last chaste kiss. “Ready?”

 

Alexander made a mental checklist. He had his wallet, his phone, and his keys. He didn't think he would need anything else. “Yes, I believe so.”

 

The taller of the two lead them out the door, waiting for the Caribbean to lock the door behind them, before ushering him to the passenger side, opening the door for him, and then closing it once the man was in far enough. It was a nice day out, with the sun shining down on them, but not too hot, thanks to the slight breeze. With a few smiles and hand holding, they were off.

 

–

 

 

When they arrived at their destination, Alexander looked around blinking a bit, turning to look at Thomas. “A park?” He inquired, looking back out the windows. “Why was going to a park so secretive?” He pondered out loud, stepping out of the car.

 

The Virginian followed suit, smirking. “Because of what we're doing at the park.” He commented, popping open his trunk, pulling out a basket and a blanket, then proceeding to close the trunk. “I”m more than positive you haven't had breakfast yet, and I thought a day out would do you wonders, since it seems you're usually inside writing.” He explained.

 

Confused, Alex turned to Thomas, and his eyes fell on the basket and blanket, before crinkling with amusement. “Are you taking me on a picnic?” With a slight laugh, he raised his brows. “Well, I was not expecting to be enticed with a picnic.” He mused.

 

After a moment of silence, Thomas looked at him, a bit fidgety, “Well, yes, that's what this is, I suppose. This outing, morning date. Do you like it?” He asked, unsure of the mans thoughts. He didn't know if he thought it silly, or if he was enjoying the idea of what Thomas had done.

 

Alexander beamed, taking Thomas' hand in his, “Of course I do.” He said softly, “Let's go find somewhere to set up, then, yes?”

 

Thomas' smiled the whole time they looked around, pointing out a few places to sit down, though Alexander would shake his head, saying they should look around more. After several long minutes, they finally found a location they both agreed on, near a beautiful tall tree, where they could sit in the sun or the shade if they so chose.

 

When Thomas flung the blanket out so he could place it neatly on the ground, Alexander ducked underneath of it, laying on the ground, face up. When he saw Thomas' perplexed face, he smirked. “Sorry, am I in your way?”

 

“Alex, move.” Thomas groaned, giving an exasperated sigh. When the other man made no move to do so, he stared down at him, “Don't make me force you to move.” He challenged.

 

Alexander simply looked at him with a grin, “Bite me.” He replied, “I think I'm content right where I am.” As if to make his point, he snuggled up a bit in the blanket, eyeing Thomas, curious as to how he would act. He hadn't been expecting what came next.

 

Without hesitation, Thomas fell to the ground beside him on his knees, before leaning over him, giving a menacing smirk. “You were warned.” He informed him, before his fingers ruthlessly danced over the man laying down.

 

With a startle, Alexander let out a small cry, quickly turning into small shouts of laughter. “D-don't!” He yelled, trying to squirm away from the tall man tickling him. “Fuck, stop, stop!” He pleaded through laughs, trying to push Thomas away from him.

 

Thomas eventually relented from tickling him, grinning as he laid beside Alexander, who was heaving and trying to catch his breath. “I'm glad you're ticklish. That could have been awkward.” He joked.

 

Alexander snorted a bit, rolling his eyes. “You're lucky I love you.” He retorted, before his eyes widened. “Like. You're lucky I like you.” He stumbled over his words, face red. Oh god why did he say that?

 

Clearing his throat a bit, Thomas leaned closer, pulling Alex close to him. “I think you're right, I am damn lucky.” He said quietly, flushing, nuzzling into Alexander's neck. “I think I love you too, Alexander.” He whispered nervously. He knew those were the right words when he felt the short man finally relax against him, face buried into his neck as well.

 

“Well, I guess we're both lucky. Could've been awkward.” Alex said, stealing Thomas' words from earlier. After a moment he poked the tall man repeatedly on the chest, “Let's set this up. I am a bit hungry.” He hummed, sitting up and moving out of they way where the blanket had been attempted to be placed.

 

Together they were able to set the blanket up easily, a few chuckles and murmurs here and there as they sat down on the blanket, attempting to stop the breeze from flipping the corners up. The taller of the two opened the basket up, placing the food in between them, laying it all out for them both. There was homemade quiche, blueberry scones, and a thermos filled with juice.

 

Head tilted, Alexander looked at the round pan. “What is that?” He asked, looking up at Thomas. “I don't think I've seen something like that before.”

 

Thomas gawked at him, “Have you never had quiche?” He asked, genuinely surprised. Perhaps Alexander was simply jesting. Quiche was delicious.

 

Alexander shrugged, “Nope.” He said, poking the bottom of the pan. “What, is it like, an egg pie?” He queried, making a slight face at the idea of a pie made out of egg.

 

“Not quite a pie. It's,” Thomas thought over his words a moment, “It's a like a pastry, yes, but the crust isn't a sweet one, it's more salty. And there's eggs, celery, tomato, spinach, cheese, and some ham.” He listed off. “People make it differently depending on what they like. Some prefer mini quiche, though I prefer the pie sized ones.” He explained to his boyfriend.

 

Alexander took it into consideration, before shrugging. “Well, it smells good, so I suppose it probably won't be awful.” He conceded, before taking one of scones first, biting into it. “Ohhhmygod.” He breathed, words mumbled together. “Did you hand make all of this?”

 

Thomas nodded, “Yes, I woke up pretty early today, and I was in a bit of a cooking mood.” He responded, taking a knife he had brought with them, cutting the quiche up, so it would be in nice sized pieces. He picked up a slice and set it carefully on a plate, grabbing a fork and getting a bite on it. He smirked a little, putting the fork in front of Alex's face, “Come on, I want you to try it first.” He told him.

 

After eyeing it a moment, Alex leaned forward, taking the bite of quiche from the fork. He chewed well, letting the flavor of it soak on his tongue a bit before swallowing. “That's... actually really good.” He praised, smiling.

 

Thomas preened at the compliment, “I'm glad you like it.” He murmured, taking some for himself now. It was pretty good, if he said so himself. “Is it something you would want to eat again?”

 

Alexander pondered to himself a moment, before finally nodding. “Yeah, I think so.” He answered. “It's creamy and sweet and savory. It's not really what I was expecting, although I'm glad it's not.”

 

The two ate in relative silence, enjoying each others presence. Simple comments were made about the surrounding area. Like how the leaves were beginning to change color, though any had yet to fall, about how not many people were here since it was the early morning.

 

Eventually, when they were finished eating, Alexander helped Thomas pack everything back up. They shook out the blanket and folded it, and Alexander insisted he carried it so that way he felt a bit helpful on the way back to Thomas' car.

 

They put the items away in the trunk, and once it was closed Alexander hopped onto it, sitting there and looking out over the park, and the entrance, where you could see people walking on by. He motioned for Thomas to join him, and he did. “Thank you for the picnic, Thomas.” He said softly, leaning his head on the mans shoulder.

 

“You're welcome, Alexander.” Thomas replied, reaching over and taking the smaller mans hand in his own. “Thank you for joining me.” He countered.

 

Alexander made a slight noise as if to say welcome, before wrapping an arm around Thomas' waist, scooting until they were flushed together, making Thomas put his arm around his shoulders instead. “Next time, I get to cook something for you.”

 

Smirking, Thomas kissed his temple. “Can you even reach high enough to cook on a stove?” He teased, earning a swat on his thigh from Alexander, who was not pouting thank you.

 

“Asshole.”

 

 

 


	2. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hectic in the lives of Alexander and Thomas

The office was in a frenzy. Somehow, someone had gotten past the security check with a gun, and had caused an absolute panic. Many people were escorted out by guards, while some were hiding in their offices, unsure as to where the person with the weapon was. Communication between offices was minimal. The fear was felt throughout the whole building.

 

Alexander was hiding under his desk, his laptop pressed against his chest. He couldn't get a hold of Thomas at his office, and the man was not answering his email. Head tucked down, Alexander was panicking. Not for his safety, no. He knew what to do if the person came to his office, he had more than enough training on a multitude of situations. He also knew the President of all people would be fine. But many of the other office workers, Thomas included, did not have the same amount of professional training.

 

When his office door open, he quieted himself, straining his ears as he listened to the footprints. They weren't trying to be quiet. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He quietly set his laptop down, picking up the gun he had grabbed.

 

“Mr. Hamilton? Are you in here?” A voice asked quietly. Maria. He shuffled out from under his desk, to see Maria with one of the guards. “Oh, thank god. Come on, they've got most of the building emptied now.” She told him, ushering him to join them.

 

Alexander scrambled to his feet, laptop in one hand, gun in the other. He looked to the guard and gave a small nod. He was one of the few people permitted to bring such a weapon here, not many were approved. “Alright, lead the way.” He said, following them.

 

Maria clung to his side, wrapping an arm around his that held his computer, quiet as they followed the guard who led them outside of the building. The man looked down the hallways, making sure they were in the clear, and after a few nerve wracking minutes, they were outside, crowding to the sidewalk with fellow workers, who were all murmuring to each other, watching the building with wide eyes.

 

“Have you seen Thomas today at all?” Alexander asked her, pulling his phone out and holstering his gun. He went over his lovers contact name, but didn't call just yet.

 

“Thomas?” Maria reiterated, before shaking her head. “No, I-, I haven't seen him at all today, Alexander.” She said softly, nervously fidgeting, messing with her fingernails. “Do you think he's alright?” She asked, looking around, trying to help Alex find him. “I heard the gun was first fired in his department.” She muttered, eyes wide with fright.

 

Biting his lip, he looked to her. “I don't know. He, most of you really, aren't trained for this...” He walked around with her, looking through the people, calling for Thomas. After searching for awhile, he gave up, clicking the button to make the call. He felt his heart sinking to his stomach, making him queasy. “Please pick up, please...” He whispered to himself, eyes frantic as he continued to scan the crowd of people.

 

“Hello, Alexander. How are you?” Thomas asked over the phone, not sounding shaken up at all. That, that was strange.

 

“Thomas!” Alexander all but cried in relief. “For god's sake, where are you?” He demanded. “Are you safe? God, why hadn't you responded to anything I sent you?” He rapid-fired at the man, his voice giving away his desperation.

 

Thomas was silent a moment, “I didn't go into work today, I took the day off...” He said, sounding confused. “What do you mean am I safe? Alex, what's wrong?” He questioned, concern creeping into his voice.

 

The Caribbean felt a laugh bubble up from his chest, as one does when overwhelming relief kicks in. “You didn't come in!” He said, laughing more, before calming himself. “I was so scared you weren't alright. Turn the damn news on, I'm sure it's already headlined.” He ordered, looking back to the office building, running a hand through his hair.

 

When Alexander heard the slight gasp, then silence, he knew that Thomas was watching intently. “Alexander, are you okay?!” Thomas almost yelled, “You didn't run into them, did you?”

 

“No, no, I got out just fine, along with Maria. Christ, it's a mess, Tom.” Alexander stressed, “I'm just so happy you weren't here. I'm coming over, right now.” He said, kissing Maria on the cheek, glad she was alright, before running to his car. “Listen, just, stay at your apartment. I love you.” He said, hanging up the phone, starting up his car.

 

–

 

When he heard the mad pounding on his door, Thomas instantly knew who was on the other side. He dashed to the door, throwing it open. Before he could even find his words, he was shoved back, Alexander slamming the door closed, before pressing himself against Thomas, bringing their lips together roughly, kissing him with desperation and running his hands over him. “You're okay. You're fine.” He gasped out after the kiss, looking at Thomas with an intense burning in his eyes. “They said the first shot was fired in your department, I-” Alex smashed their mouths together again.

 

Thomas wrapped his arms around his lover. He knew Alexander was quite shaken up, and he felt shaken up as well, but it had obviously been so much worse for the shorter man. “Shh, I'm alright, sweetheart. I've got you.” He comforted, holding Alexander close, simply keeping him wrapped tightly in his arms, eyes closed. “Fuck, you could've been hurt.” He said, the full realization finally kicking in. He held on tighter.

 

Alexander latched onto him, bury his face and breathing in his scent, hand gently grabbing his hair, trying to pull the taller man as close to himself as he could, feeling him truly within his arms. “Thomas,” he breathed, before awkwardly making them maneuver, until Alexander had his hand around the mans wrist, tugging him, making him go into the master bedroom, “please.” He said, pulling them both onto the bed, a bit awkward since Alex was the one sitting on the bed, pulling Thomas clumsily into his lap.

 

Thomas allowed himself to be on Alex, leaning down and recapturing their lips together in another heated kiss, feeling the sparks travel along his spine. Alexander's hands felt hot against him, even through his shirt, leaving behind the sensation of loss as his hands dragged across his body. He deepened the kiss as his shirt was worked open by his lover, cupping his cheeks with his hands, thumbs gently stroking his face.

 

When the Virginian's shirt fell to the floor, Alexander allowed his hands to trail against his bare skin, grabbing onto him, feeling him breathe on top of him. He never knew the weight of someone upon him could feel so splendid, so breath taking. “Please, let me take you, love.” He pleaded, a hand gently tugging at his curls, his other hand hovering over the mans sweatpants.

 

Thomas could do nothing but nod dumbly. He felt himself let out a small indignant squeak as he was picked up by Alexander, who was far stronger than he had given him credit, and placed onto the bed. He helped the smaller man work his sweatpants off, his arousal apparent as soon as they were slid off. He watched as the other man licked his lips, shedding his own clothes. Thomas let out a slight groan, completely affected by the lust-filled gaze of his lover. “Fuck, Alexander.” He breathed.

 

With a slight smirk, Alexander managed to get the rest of his clothes off. “Where are they?” When he was pointed to a drawer, he pulled out lube and a condom, then proceeded to crawl on top of Thomas, settling between his legs. “Fuck, you're so pretty, Thomas.” he murmured, leaning down and kissing the mans stomach. “So gorgeous all sprawled out for me.” He kissed and nipped at the mans thighs, pleased with the gasps he drew from him.

 

“Alex, please.” Thomas implored, squirming beneath him. He gasped when he felt the cold drizzle of lube over his length, then gave a quiet moan as Alexander began to slowly stroke him. Thomas had never seen his eyes so dilated, so hungry for him. He found himself cursing under his breath, rocking his hips up into the touch.

 

“Tu es mon ange, Thomas” Alexander murmured, placing a few kisses on his thighs, before gently spreading them further, giving himself access to the man under him. He coated a finger, gently rubbing it around the ring of muscles, before slowly dipping it in. He leaned over, pulling Thomas into a kiss, feeling the man whimper a bit. “Shh, I'm going to take care of you.” He said softly, nuzzling at the mans neck.

 

With a slight whine, Thomas pulled Alex as close to himself as he could, running his hands through the mans hair, fingers scraping against his scalp, down to his back. He felt like it was perhaps a bit too easy to get drunk off of the feelings he received when he was with the man on top of him. “Alex, amour.” He gasped, feeling a second slick finger entering him, stretching him open.

 

Alexander nibbling along Thomas' neck, lightly scraping his teeth over the flesh, occasionally sucking on the skin, leaving dark marks that were sure to show, even with Thomas' normal work attire being so high up on his neck. He leaned back, taking in his handy work, his free hands thumb coming up and stroking his neck. Thomas was flushed beneath him, and it took his breath away. This man was absolutely beautiful, more stunning than any of the sunrises or sunsets he had laid his eyes upon. “Beautiful.” He whispered to Thomas, making said man take in a sharp breath. “So beautiful, Thomas.” he praised.

 

Thomas writhed beneath him, gasping again when Alexander's finger were crooked just the right way, making his belly fill with absolute pleasure, a tension lightly beginning to coil in on itself. “Oh god, Alex, please.” He begged, “Please, sweetheart, I need you.” He breathed, rocking his hips up a bit, as if to show his point.

 

Shaking his head, Alexander continued to thrust his fingers, “Not yet, baby, want to make sure you're ready. Don't want to hurt you.” He pressed his lips to his lover, shushing him, though whimpers still escaped the mans throat. He groaned a bit himself, “You're going to feel so nice and tight, Thomas, and you're all mine.” He rambled, feeling so needy. “All mine, love.” He felt the legs trembling around him, and he let his head drop onto Thomas' shoulder, trying to keep himself together.

 

After awhile, Alexander deemed it good enough, sliding his fingers out. He quickly tore open the condom wrapper, before sliding it on himself, and liberally applying lubrication. “Ready, Thomas?” He asked, making sure that he was ready and willing still.

 

Thomas nodded quickly, his legs pulling Alex closer. “Yes, god, please, just, I need you, Alex.” He stumbled over his words, face completely flushed, his chest, and the tips of his ears. He made a few needy noises, hands running through his lovers hair.

 

Alex carefully began to push in, his lips eagerly seeking Thomas, letting their tongues dance as he slowly bottomed out. He groaned, staying still for a bit, “Fuck, Thomas, shit. Tell me when, please.” He murmured, feeling himself flushed. “So good, baby.” He praised, peppering the man writhing under him with kisses.

 

“Move, move” Thomas conceded, head thrown back as Alexander started a relentless place. He turned his face to muffle his moans into the sheets, but Alexander put his legs over his shoulders and closed the distance between them, using a hand to guide Thomas' face back to him.

 

“Wanna hear you,” he moaned, “wanna see that pretty face, baby. Wanna see what I do to you.” Alexander said, struggling to find his voice, to make it work properly. When Thomas moaned at his words, he found himself cursing, hair draped over them both as he made an effort to keep the pace he set, panting.

 

“Alex, shit,” Thomas scraped his nail down Alex's back, head lulling back a bit as Alexander began to hit his prostrate straight on, making shots of pleasure fill his body, each burst followed sooner than the first one, unable to find his footing, so to speak. He keened underneath of the shorter man, finding himself unable to speak properly anymore. “Please, please, please.” He begged, his new mantra. He felt so close, so close.

 

Alexander took shallow shaky breaths, “Such a good boy.” He praised, wrapping a hand around Thomas' length, stroking it quickly. “Such a sweet thing, aren't you?” He inquired, sucking on the mans neck again. “My precious sweetheart.”

 

Thomas threw his head back, unable to take the stimulation anymore. “Alex!” He cried, his mind short-circuiting as his body stilled a bit, feeling himself uncoil, the heat leaving his belly. He panted as he felt Alexander follow after him, collapsing on top of him. He held his boyfriend close, trying to catch his breath. There was a short silence, followed by Thomas laughing quietly. “I always pictured me topping the first time.” He mused, pulling Alexander up closer, ignoring the sweat covering both of their bodies.

 

Alexander snorted a little, carefully pulled out of his lover as he went up, pulling off the condom and tying it, tossing it into the nearby trash can. “Honestly, I did too.” He admitted, curling up protectively around the Virginian. He silently began to shake, and only when he felt Thomas thumbing away small droplets did he realize he was crying. “I was so frightened, earlier.” He admitted, taking a a few short breaths, trying to calm down.

 

Thomas buried his face in the man necks, kissing him and gently nibbling. “I'm so sorry.” He apologized. “I should've mentioned to you that I had the day off.” He murmured, rubbing the smaller mans back. He hummed a soft tune, arms wrapped tightly around Alex, not minding the mans tear.

 

“It's okay. You couldn't have known this was going to happen.” The short man commented, though his tight hold on the taller of the two showed how he was still shaken up. “I was beyond relieved to hear your voice.”

 

The two men laid together, letting the silence engulf them. Thomas would pet Alex's hair and continue to rub his back, while Alexander would occasionally shift closer, until he was practically laying on top of him.

“Hey, would you... would you care if I stayed the night tonight?” Alexander asked, finally speaking up and interrupting the quiet atmosphere the two had created. He looked up to Thomas, before kissing his chin, and then his lips.

 

“Yes, please do.” Thomas murmured, kissing Alex slowly, hand at the base of Alexander's head, keeping him secured as he slowly rolled on top of the shorter man, peppering his whole body with kisses. “Stay with me, Alexander. Just stay with me.” He said softly, coming up and pressing their lips together once more, basking in their warmth. He let his hands glide over the toned body beneath him, finding their way to his hips and firmly grasping him there.

 

Alexander delighted in the kisses and touches, smiling contentedly up at Thomas, “I love you, Thomas.” He declared, leaning up and nuzzling their noses a bit.

 

“And I love you, Alexander.”

 


	3. Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Thomas had kept their relationship private, and Alexander was finally going to have his friends meet his boyfriend he had told them about. As it turns out, the day definitely didn't go as planned.

Alexander was elated as he lead his friends up the steps of his apartment, “Now, I want you to all know this is still a new relationship, it's only been a few months time, so no terrifying him and threatening him off.” He said, looking at them pointedly once they had reached the door to his apartment.

Layafette raised a brow, “I will do what is needed. Now, when are you going to tell us who it is finally that you are now with, mon ami?” He asked pointedly, crossing his arms. The short man had told the group he was in a new relationship as soon as he got into it, but he had yet to give them the disclosure as to who the lucky lad was, or how any of it had came about.

None of them had really seen Alexander around work. Of course, Hercules didn't work in the same building, since he ran his own tailoring business. But Lafayette simply never showed up half the time, so he couldn't suggest anything either, at a loss for who their friend could have been with. John worked on the opposite side of the building when he was needed, so he rarely got to run over to see Alex.  
Laurens grinned, “I bet it's someone weird and that's why he hasn't told us.” He interjected, tilting his head to the side. “Hmm, it's not Burr is it?” He inquired, though his doubtful voice confirmed his suspicions about that even being plausible.

Hercules snorted a bit as Alexander rolled his eyes, “John, absolutely not. While I will admit Burr is handsome, I don't think I could ever be with someone so non opinionated. It's boring and frustrating.” He answered easily, unlocking the door to his apartment. “You'll all just have to see who it is when you come inside.” He said, motioning for them all to walk in.

He followed them in, closing the door, before walking quickly into his living room to greet his boyfriend happily. Thomas had left work earlier than him, having convinced the shorter of the two that he wanted to go and get comfortable clothing first, and possibly pick up food on the way. When he saw no sign of his lover, he frowned. He checked his watch. It was unlike Thomas to be late. Perhaps he was in the bathroom or something. He quickly began looking through his home, checking the bathrooms and bedrooms, before pulling out his phone, making a quick call. Maybe he got stuck in traffic somewhere? It was always possible for there to be a jam that hadn't blocked them off from arriving here. When he received no answer, he looked to them. “Uh.” He managed to get out, before staring at his phone as if it might give him an answer as to where the Southerner was at.

Lafayette raised a brow, “You said he knew we were coming, oui?” He asked, sliding onto a bar stool in the kitchen, grabbing one of pieces of fruit that were sitting there for the taking. “This is new.” He motioned to the fruit bowl.

Alexander shrugged, “I mean, yeah, he knew. I know he was nervous; however, I can't fathom him not showing up.” He said, starting to worry a little. Perhaps he was driving and couldn't answer? Though usually he just would accept on Bluetooth.

Hercules sat on the stool by the Frenchman, chuckling. “Perhaps he got scared.” He suggested, before eyeing the bowl of fruit. “Alright, Laf's right, since when have you ever had fruit on a counter before? You usually put it all in the fridge, like it cold.”

With a huff of laughter, “Perhaps my boyfriend likes warm fruit.” He supplied. Which was true. Thomas said he preferred it, made it possible for him to imagine it was fresh fruit from one of the trees in Monticello. Of course he was going to put some out for him, really. Who could say no when it got that smile out of him?

Lafayette hummed as Laurens climbed into his lap, the man on him propping his legs onto Hercules. “Well, I guess we'll wait a bit.” John turned to Alexander, “Or we could, ya know, order food without him and you could just order for him.” He shrugged.

Alexander looked out his window briefly, to see if Thomas was coming, then looked to his friends before doing a double take. Right across the street was Thomas' car. What? “His car is here...” He said, befuddled, stepping over to the window. He narrowed his eyes, eyeing the plate on the front of the vehicle. That was definitely Thomas' car, no mistaking it. “Maybe he's up on the roof or strolling around the complex.” He thought out loud. “I'll be right back.”

Laurens straightened up, sliding off of the French man. “Hey, dude, we'll walk around with you. You could, you know, tell us his name. Make it easier to find him.” He egged on.

Lafayette followed suit, “Oui, oui, John is quite right.” He agreed easily with a grin. “I am dying to know, you've withheld his name for so long.” He commented. “Are we not your closest friends?”

Alexander ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, of course you are, you baguette.” He muttered, looking to them all. “I just. Wanted to see your reactions at this point when you saw who it was.” He admitted sheepishly, walking over to them.

Hercules slid off the stool, “Honestly, I'm pretty sure I think I know who it is, but that's neither here nor there.” He said, patting Alexander's shoulder. “But you said his car was here? That's really weird. Like. Really.” He told them with a small shrug.

The Caribbean looked between them all. “I should go investigate the roof. If he's not up there tending to the plants up there, then I'll check his car.” He assured them, trying to push away the sense of unease that was creeping into his being.

Lafayette hummed, “Hold on, really, why don't we come with you, mon petit lion?” He suggested, continuing his and Laurens point earlier, smiling when he saw Alex sigh in defeat.”

“Alright, fine, we'll all go look together.” He supplemented, and then to appease them, “And I'll tell you who it is on the way down if he's not up on the roof.”

The group of men left the apartment, deciding to take the elevator instead of the stairs this time, heading to the roof. Alexander ignored all the jokes tossed around him, not in the mood. Really, Thomas had always been strange sometimes, but in a sweet way that the shorter man wasn't sure how to handle sometimes. Not ever strange in an 'I'm going to make you freak out and disappear for a bit' sort of way.

When the door was pushed open, all of the squad looked around, but the roof was obviously deserted, other than the pots planted along the roof of the building and a few hanging pots from the poles stuck into the ground of the building. When the three men turned to the shortest, he grew anxious.

“Car.” Alexander ordered hastily, making his way to the elevator in a rush, pushing the ground button before the others had even made it in. Was he overreacting? He was always teased and called paranoid by many of those who knew him, but how could he not be after all his experience in the military? Everyone currently surrounding him were more laid back, but even they knew when things were wrong. After all, they all were placed in confidential folders with their service records more often than not. It's not like they weren't used to odd things.

“Okay. If we're helping look, we should know who it is we're looking for, Alex.” John said, patting his arm a bit to draw him from his thoughts. “Cause this is a bit strange, no matter how nervous anyone is.” He added.

With a nod, Alexander looked between his friends. “It's Thomas.” He responded dryly, not as excited anymore about telling his friends who it was he was seeing. Worrying sort of took that enjoyment away.

“Woah, wait, as in Thomas Jefferson?” John asked, clearly surprised. He guess Alexander did start to complain about him way less awhile ago, but he never would have guessed that they two of them would ever pursue a relationship together.

All they received was a slight nod. Lafayette offered a small smile, trying to alleviate the tension. “I am very happy to hear such things. You and Tom are some of my closest friends.”

The doors felt like they took an entire eternity to open once they reached the floor they had selected. The short man began to take steps in long strides, attempting to reach the car faster without making an obvious scene around them. That might have failed. He crossed the street, dodging any vehicles that may have been close, was honked at a numerous amount of occasions, and began to examine the car as his friends also made it, being more careful of oncoming traffic.

Alexander stood at the door of the car, his eyes downcast as he took it all in. Quite frankly, Thomas would never have a messy car, ever. In fact, the only time the Caribbean had seen it messy was when he threw his stuff in there without care when they had been on their way home. So seeing things scattered about was not a good sign, especially on closer inspection. “Fuck.” He breathed, seeing the mans cellphone laying on the drivers side floor, partially tucked under some papers. Alex leaned against the back door a moment before throwing open the front door, grabbing the phone and unlocking it.

Thomas had always let him mess around on it, leaving stupid notes for him to find at some point through out the day, whether through the notes or the memos. But he never, ever left without it. He went to his messages, gleaming over them to see if perhaps they could tell him anything. When he read the one between himself and Thomas, he frowned. There was a draft, unfinished, that Thomas had been working on. All it said was 'I'm he', the rest of the message cut off. “Guys.” He gasped out, feeling a bit weak in the knees. “This-, it's-” The words were unwilling to fall from his mouth the way they usually did, and he handed the phone to Lafayette, who was beginning to looking equally distressed as he was.

Hercules frowned, “I'll go walk around the block, see if I spot anything.” With a sympathetic look to Alex, he was gone, hands in his pocket to appear casual as he began his search for Jefferson.

Laurens seemed unsure what to say, eyes drifting between both men left with him. “Alright, while Hercules is looking around, someone should go to Thomas' apartment, see if anything is out of place there, while someone looks around Alex's place.” He directed lightly, leaving it open for suggestions on either of their parts.

Lafayette frowned, “I am very familiar with Thomas' home, I will be able to spot things that are different. Alexander, you should look around your place, while we wait to see if anything is amiss, or if any one calls concerning Thomas. I'll make a call to Washington, ask if he knows of anything that is taking place.”

Alexander reached out and gripped Lafayette's wrist, “Gilbert, I'm not going to search my own home. John is familiar with it enough, I want to go and look for Thomas.” He expressed, eyes pleading. “Do not make me stay here, where I would sit and twiddle my thumbs. We both know I am more than capable enough, and that I would be of better use out and about. Let me.” He demanded, eyes pleading for understanding.

Lafayette inhaled deeply, eyeing the sky a moment as he thought this over. When he looked down at Alexander he let out a small sigh. “Something tells me that even if I said no, you would go anyway.” He looked to John, “Look through his house, see if there were any notes one of us missed, anything unusual.” With his attention back on Alexander, he pointed a finger at him, “Take your gun with you, and don't be horribly reckless for once, please.”

A small smile cracked onto Alexander's face, eyes filled with a slight mirth beneath the anxiousness. “Please, Lafayette. You and I know very well, that will never be the case.” He murmured, before giving Laf's wrist one last squeeze, running back into his apartment complex. They all had work to do, places to be. Alexander Hamilton's first place of business would be analyzing the apartment cameras footage from outside in the security room.

 

\--- 

 

There was fading in and out of consciousness, the world slipping between his fingers, reality tauntingly out of his grasp. His mind was foggy, the sensations his brain was registering were faltering in perception. Nothing felt right. He fought to open his eyes, though they only fluttered for a second before remaining shut. Well, then. He attempted to move his limbs, however, every time he tried he was met with resistance, no matter what he did. He worked at his throat, a small groan escaping his lips. “Whaaa...?” Thomas whispered out loud, unable to speak well, feeling like his mouth was filled with cotton.

He fought against the heaviness which seemed to oppress him to everywhere. When he couldn't get himself to roll over or anything of the kind, he focused on opening his eyes. After a few trials and error, he managed to squint a bit, taking in what was surrounding him. He was staring down what appeared to be a brick wall, perhaps stone. Staring too long hurt his eyes, causing him to need to blink repeatedly. He peered down at his extremities, confusion blooming on his face. There were rope restraints around his wrists and ankles, bounding him to a chair. His mind began to nag at him, tired as it felt, telling him he needed to be alarmed, right now! He tipped his head back, trying to see more.

He startled when someone stepped into his view on his left, and the man was simply staring at him, gauging him, sizing him up. “Ah, the supposedly great Thomas Jefferson. How are you today, sir?” He asked him, face cold, no emotions splayed out whatsoever. 

With a frown, Thomas did his best to straighten up, trying to gain some control back, to give off an air of haughtiness at the very least. Something told him immediately it was not working in the slightest. Fuck.

The man flicked off some imaginary specks of lint off his sleeve, before scrutinizing him, following up with towering over into Thomas' space, faces inches away from each other. “Well, I suppose you aren't in the mood for a nice conversation, are you?” He gave a wicked smirk. “More than splendid for myself.” He tipped Thomas' head back, “Mr. Jefferson, do you know why you have been brought here?” He questioned condescendingly. When he received no response, he stepped back a bit, before straightening his fingers and smacking Thomas right on the stomach, hard.

The Virginian flinched as he was struck, a grunt tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Why was I brought here?” He gave in, glaring at the man straight in the eye.

“Good boy.” The man cooed, smirk back on his face. “Well, I would have thought that was obvious. There are some questions that are going to be presented to you, and you are going to answer, as truthfully as you physically can. Do you understand?” He demanded.

Thomas growled, spitting out a slow, “Yes.” He fixed his gaze upon the man. He probably wasn't taller than himself, the only reason he was able to tower over the Secretary was because he was strapped down to this stupid chair.

The man hummed, walking around in circles, making Thomas' skin crawl since half the time he couldn't see him, had no idea what he was doing. He knew it was a scare tactic, but he felt the blood rush behind his ears, careening his head in attempts to listen to where the assailant was.

When the man clapped his hands together right behind Thomas, the Virginian jumped, heart beginning to beat faster. He had barely even hurt Thomas, and already his heart was thundering away. He loathed this.

“I prefer not to waste a lot of time, Mr. Jefferson. Now, what do you know about project Sora?” The stranger began the interrogation, pacing around Thomas, standing in plain view again, all traces of his humor gone.

Thomas felt his blood turn ice. Project Sora was beyond confidential, and it was one of the most kept in the dark secrets the United States government kept. Only a few Secretaries knew, the President, and the few secret service men the President had trusted. How anyone could even know about it was beyond his imagination. They never were allowed to type it on any system, and there were no paper trails other than accounts being paid. No one should have been able to leak it. He sealed his lips closed, determined to not mention anything, no matter how trivial it would be.

The man chuckled, “Well, at least you weren't unintelligent enough to tell me it doesn't exist.” He complimented Thomas' silence in some sort of twisted fashion. “That would have earned you worse than this.” He slapped Thomas right across the face, jarring the man strapped down. When he saw the man close his eyes to block him out, he scoffed. “I will break you down, Mr. Jefferson, and I will enjoy every. Single. Moment of it.” He accentuated, almost gleefully.

Thomas tried to ground himself, but before he could he was hit again, throwing his body for a loop. He snapped his eyes open, and in anger he spat at the man, missing his face unfortunately, though he did get his chest.

The man sighed, “Very well.” He left Thomas' sight, hitting him once on the back of the head, making the mans head snap forward. Thomas heard some sort of metal sliding, and with slight yelp, his body, besides from he knees down, were now parallel to the ground, and he found himself looking up the the ceiling. He squinted, the lights a bit bright, before everything was shrouded in darkness. “Have you heard of water boarding, Mr Jefferson? It's not my absolute favorite, we'll get to that later if you insist on remaining silent.”

Thomas' hands gripped at the chair, attempting to anchor himself to something. He took a deep breath, slowly, as he heard water start to run. Good God, he was probably going to die, and it was going to be in some unknown building, alone with a deranged terrorist. The water began to soak the cloth on his face, and despite his efforts to remain calm, he felt the sensation of drowning begin to take effect, and he was helpless to stop it. After a bit he began to flail, though not going anywhere, his body trembling with an effort to breathe. Nothing was working. Right when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the pressure of water stopped, and he gasped for air, coughing.

“Project Sora. What do you know.” The torturer pressed, his voice too calm, as if nothing had happened. Like this wasn't anything to be affected by. Thomas kept his silence. The water poured once more.

They went through this, a painful cycle. Thomas would remain silent, the water would come back. Each time he would begin to convulse, shaking in this wretched chair. He'd be questioned, he'd be quiet. Almost drowned. When the routine was broken, it was by Thomas being slapped once more, bringing him back before he could pass out. The man eyed him, before forcing his jaws to open, shoving his fingers down Thomas' throat. He wouldn't move his hand until Thomas was retching on himself, feeling some of the vomit still on his face, leaving the most awful feeling. Thomas gasped for air, lungs burning between not being able to breath from liquid on his face, then from his stomachs content being forced out of him. “What. Do. You. Know?” The man interrogated, his eyes glinting with mischief.

The Virginian groaned, “I am not... telling you fucking shit.” He gasped out, breathing heavy, trying to will himself to calm down. Not to lose this battle of wills. 

“You are lasting longer than I thought you would, you know.” The man told him, sitting him back up, walking in front of him. “You have lived a privileged life, Mr. Jefferson. One that many would kill for.” He sniffed a little, “I know you won't have it in you. We will do this every day if need be, until you give up.”

Thomas huffed a bit with laughter, making the man give him a slightly irked and confused expression. “I am not some pathetic rich man who hasn't worked for anything. I'll admit I'm privileged, but good luck breaking me, Mr Terrorist.” He challenged. Well, that was probably a dumb thing of him to do, but he wouldn't lose his resolve. He thought back before he was trapped here, what he was going to do. He had been nervous about meeting Alexander's friends as his boyfriend. It seemed so awfully tame now in comparison. Alexander. Oh. He must be worried. Shit.

The man cracked his neck sideways both ways, before slipping off behind Jefferson once more. “I see you have a new boy toy, Mr Jefferson.” The man drawled out slowly, coming back around and stepping in front of him once more. “It would be so easy to bring him here as well. Would you like to watch as I gave him the same treatment as you? Of course, I know he was in the military. Would take more for him, but that's fine. I save my favorite toys for those I savor breaking the most.” He said with a wicked grin.

Thomas felt himself panic at the thought. He would be dead before he let this man lay a single finger on his Alexander. How fucking dare he. He spat at him again, not sure what else to do at the moment. “I'll fucking kill you.” He hissed, eyes alight with a fire.

The man let out a loud laugh, “And just how do you think you could do that? You look tired, Mr Jefferson, and you have no way out of those restraints. Good luck.” He taunted. He grabbed a radio that was clipped onto his pants, “Boys, go and fetch Mr. Hamilton, would you? I'd like to make Mr. Jefferson here uncomfortable.” After a few seconds, there was no response. “Hopper.” The man growled, “Respond, and fetch Mr. Hamilton.”

“Oh, sorry, were those useless men yours?” Alexander asked, his voice carrying from behind Thomas. “Sorry, I hope you don't mind that I put them out of commission. Tell me, I implore of you, do you always pay above average for someone who can't do a simple job, like guard the building?” He jeered, voice amused as the man in front of him stared wide eyed.

Thomas wished he wasn't in this chair, so he could turn around and see Alexander for himself, see if the Caribbean was actually here. “Alex?” He called questioningly, doubt filling his voice. How would he have...?

“Hey baby.” Alex said, voice softer than a moment before. “Just hold tight, get you out in just a moment.” He said, stepping up and petting Thomas' hair with his free hand, the other preoccupied with his gun, pointed right at the terrorist. “Sir, you're going to need to back up for me.” He ordered.

Thomas felt comforted somehow by Alexander's sudden presence, though he was still terrified at the idea of him being in dangers way with this man in front of them.

The man sneered, “Like hell.” He said, reaching for his gun. He could be fast enough, take down this man.

“I wouldn't bother. This building is surrounded by men with a military expertise, who have served far longer than you've been interrogating, sir.” Alexander began, walking closer. “No matter what happens, you cannot get out.” He smirked. He tracked the others movement as he began to draw his gun to shoot. Without any hesitation, he shot him down, blood spraying out of the mans head. Death always seemed more sudden than the moments that lead up to it. “And good riddance.” He vocalized, frowning as he tucked his gun away, now that he was sure it was safe. He immediately turned to Thomas. “Oh, love.” He murmured, his stern, tactical face, turning ever so soft.

Thomas had felt shocked as he watched his captor drop, the blood slowly puddling onto the floor of the building. “You shot him.” He said dumbly, before feeling tears prick at his face. “Alex.” He breathed.

Alexander dropped to his knees, pulling his pocket knife out, working at the ropes on the ankles first, “Thomas, are you okay, love?” He inquired, keeping his eyes on his boyfriends face. “What all happened? I'm sorry it took me so long to get here.” He rambled, glad when both feet were free. He moved on to the hands.

As soon as one hand was free, Thomas grasped onto Alexander, pulling him into his soaked chest, feeling sobs over take him. When both hands were free, he felt the shorter man wraps his arms around him, holding him so tightly. He missed those arms so much more than he ever had before. “Alexander, how on Earth did you manage to get here?” He managed to croak out, fingers digging into the shorter mans arms.

Alexander shushed him, “We'll talk later.” He murmured gently, before pulling out his phone, placing a call. “Laf, I've got him, alive.” He said quickly, hand burying itself into Thomas' hair, holding the mans face close to his neck, glad to feel his breath, knowing he was right here and with him. “Yeah. We're not too far, I'll text you the address. Get here with an ambulance, from what I can off hand tell there was at least water boarding. Have to get him checked out.” With that, he hung up and shot the text quickly.

Thomas nuzzled into the warmth, his trembling beginning to die down. “Alexander.” He whispered against him, finally allowing himself to pull back and look at the man. “How did you, when did you?” He questioned incoherently.

The man on top of him smiled, “I know when something is strange from my boyfriend, yeah?” He asked, fingers brushing some stray hairs out of Thomas' face. Alexander allowed himself to laugh a bit since the first time in a few hours. “Listen, I'll never ask you to meet anyone again if this is how it's gonna go.” He informed the man beneath him, kissing his forehead.

Thomas deadpanned, simply gazing at Alexander. Slowly a smile crept onto his face, and he began to laugh, which sent him into a coughing fit, Alexander apologizing profusely. “I think I'd prefer meeting people over this. We have to inform the President immediately, Alex, he was asking about project Sora.”

Alexander tensed, before running a hand through his ponytail. “We'll deal with that later. You come first, Thomas.” He insisted. “Lafayette and the rest of the gang will be here soon. Hospital, and then President.”

Thomas went to disagree with him, but was silenced by Alexander who kissed him, then made a face. Thomas placed his head on Alex's shoulder, “Can't imagine that tasted good.” He spoke flatly.

Alexander scoffed, “No, but I'd do it again just to let you know I'm here.” He murmured, hands delicately tracing over Thomas' face. “You're bruising already. I wish I could kill him again.”

The taller man looked up at him, “I'd rather not see that again.” He deadpanned, glancing to the floor in front of him. “Ever.”

“Good thing you never joined the military then.” Alexander said, his voice serious. “It haunts a soul in a way no one should have to bear. I hate knowing you've been here for so long.” He confessed, kissing the man's forehead anew. He perked up once he heard the ambulance sirens. “Calvary is coming.”

“Stay with me?” Thomas pleaded, fingers gripping Alexander tightly.

“Always.”


	4. Where Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff and cuddling a few weeks after what the boys now call 'The Incident'.

There was a quiet thrum of noise as the rain slowly and steadily hit the building, the atmosphere inviting. Two men lay cuddled together on a couch, huddled beneath a blanket, sipping on hot chocolate as the taller of the two pulled the shorter of them into his arms, kissing the top of his head as he listened to the man read out loud from the newspaper they had managed to drag inside before the rain began pattering.

The Caribbean paused, tipping his head back to the Virginian, searching his face for something. After another pause of looking off to the side of the room, Alexander slid out of the covers, giving his confused lover a kiss to the nose, smirking. “I have something I think I want to share with you,” He began, his hand coming up and cupping Thomas' face. “I have never shown this to another soul alive, it's something I never published.” He admitted.

The man still laying down cast an inquisitive look, pulling the blanket closer to himself since he just lost half of his heat source from the dreary day. “What is it, exactly?” He finally inquired, tucking his feet underneath one of the cushions, sipping at the hot beverage. Well, it had been hot when they first made it, it was warm now and almost gone. Though, he supposed his boyfriend had finished his already so he could read to them both.

Alexander smiled softly, “You'll see.” He answered mystically, hands fiddling a little. “You just can't make fun of it, I wrote it when I was, what, fourteen years old?” He wondered to himself, trying to think of the exact year of his life.

Thomas slowly sat up a bit more, “Oh. That's from a very long time ago.” He pointed out, his hand reaching for one of his partners, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. He did love being ever so affection to the man. “It's unpublished?”

With a nod, Alex beamed, “Yeah, it was too special.” He explained, “I didn't... I never even showed it to Betsey, so, you really are going to be the first to see it. I'll be right back.” He said, stealing a kiss before striding out of the room, leaving behind a completely amused southerner, who was also slightly confused.

Thomas was quiet as he listened, able to hear the closet in Alexander's room thrown open, the sound of boxes being pulled out, some either falling or dropping. He smirked. The man was so short, he wondered how he reached half the things within the confinement of the closet, since most of those boxes were up on a shelf that was easily taller than the aforementioned man. “Oh, where is it?” He heard a few curses as the noise of papers fluttering and scattering sounded through the apartment, and he debated staying where he was and possibly assisting. When he heard the triumphant cry, he knew that he would be able to stay right where he was, content with waiting in the warmth he was basking in.

With a slight bounce to his step, Alexander came back in, his eyes maneuvering over the paper he held in his fingers, “It's a bit more, well, I suppose cheesy than I remembered. Oh well.” He murmured, almost to himself as he settled beneath the blankets, scooting close to the man already settled down. “Remember, no laughing, alright?”

Thomas put his hands up in mock surrender, grinning. “No laughing.” He agreed, nosing Alexander's neck, arms easily embracing the man once more, kissing his shoulder. “Am I reading it, or will you read it to me?” He asked, glancing to the paper still in his lovers hands.

Alexander cleared his throat, turning to give a kiss to Thomas, “I'll read it, if you'd like. My penmanship skills have never been the absolute best, and that's clear from looking at this.” He jested slightly, though honestly, it was true. His writing had fluency to it now, but not when he first starting writing prose and pretty words.

“Then I look forward to listening to your voice once more, Alexander.” Thomas whispered in his ear, giving a slight nip to his lobe. “And I will be the judge on if it's 'cheesy', or not.” He informed Alex, kissing his cheek.

With a deep breath, Alexander adjusted his glasses once more so they weren't so far down on his nose, eyes focusing on the first line. “The Silent Unknown.” He started, reading off the title.

“The day you took your first breath  
Is the day I took my last  
My very being lives for you  
Bursting at the seems, screaming your silent name

Your name is tantalizing, I yearn for it with my soul  
To hear it in the breeze, fluttering peacefully  
The echoes resound from within myself  
My fingers gently grazing the unknown letters

Our time may be short, or perhaps long indeed  
Whether it may be or not, the time of our life it shall be  
Your world will spin mine out of control  
Strength of an everlasting storm; calmness of the night

You bring me the stars in your eyes, outshining everything  
Yet, so careful as to not outshine anyone  
You are the sweetest of all wines  
Warming my face with every caressing smile

Someday, when our paths meet, we shall be together  
The memories of the moment are cherished  
Even though they have yet to take form  
It shall be unforgettable, the reasons unknown

So until we are face to face, hands intertwined  
I shall ponder upon you, and our chance  
I have affections for only you, so unlike any other  
I love you, my dear, though we have not yet met”

Once the last word was spoken, Alexander finally turned back to Thomas, trying to gauge his reaction. The man's face was neutral as the words had tapered off, though eventually he looked at Alex with a bright smile. “Perhaps a little cheesy, though very sweet and beautiful. Fourteen, you say?”

With a slight flush, Alexander nodded. “I know it's not the best, but it was my first, so I'm a little proud of it, and-” When a finger pressed to his lips, he quieted after a moment.

“Alexander, it was beautiful. I do believe it's one of my favorite from you.” He articulated slowly, eyes crinkling in amusement. “Better than those essays you write.” He teased, knowing it would rile up the other.

The Caribbean immediately scowled, placing the paper on the table in front of the couch. “You know what, Thomas? Fuck you. Here I was, trying to be nice and sweet, knowing the past few weeks have been stressful since the incident, wanting to share a part of myself with you thinking you would appreciate it, and this is what I get? You taking shots at my, quite frankly, amazing essays, thank you very much.” He ranted, turning so he was fully facing the Virginian. “You can kiss my ass, you motherfuckstick.” He huffed, arms crossed as well as they could be with the two of them laying so close.

Thomas lost it, immediately bursting into laughter, which only served to make his lover even more irate looking. As Alexander went to leave once more, Thomas pulled him closer, flush against his chest. “Hold on, hold on.” He said, feeling the man pushing with his arms at him to make space, though he wasn't having it.”Hush it, stop fighting me.” He ordered the struggling man, pressing kisses against his lips, trying to get him to stop moving around so much.

“Why should I?” Alexander demanded, still trying to worm his way away, though he was failing miserably, trying not to laugh as his partner pawed at him, bringing him closer every time he managed to get any distance between them, relentlessly covering him in kisses, careening into his view, feet trapping his legs between them both. His attempt at deflecting any kisses was futile, and eventually his resolved falter, giving in to the affections. “Stop it.” He protested weakly, grinning. Asshole.

Thomas hummed, “Methinks thou dost protest too much.” He quoted, nuzzling into Alexander, smiling at him. “Your essays are a work of grammatical art, even if I do not concur with you on the content.” He elucidated. “That being said, just come here and lay with me, peacefully.” He shifted ever so slightly, making it so Alex was underneath of him, and he laid down on top, half of him strewn across Alex, the other half still resting on the couch against the cushions.

Settling in, Alexander ran his fingers carefully through the coils of dark brown hair, sighing. “You're lucky you're so damn handsome and cute.” He muttered, arms encircling around the mans waist, one hand gently rubbing up and down along the muscles.

“Damn right I'm cute.” Thomas replied without hesitation, grinning into the crook of Alexander's neck. “That poem was wonderful, though.” He hesitated a moment, “You really never showed it to anyone else?”

Alexander remained silent, peering down at the fluffy head resting on his chest, “Yes. You're really the first person to ever hear it, or even look at the paper.” He admitted, his voice more quiet than the normal boisterous that it was.

Thomas tilted his head to gaze up at him, his eyes showing his curiosity. “May I know why you read it to me?” He asked softly, hand coming up to lazily stroke at Alex's shoulder, as if encouraging him to continue talking, though that wasn't a feat that one usually tried with Alex.

“Honestly, after...” Alexander paused, kissing the top of Thomas' head, fingers lightly tugging a curl and watching it bounce back into place. “After you were taken, there were so many thoughts swarming in my mind. I remember thinking, so vividly, once I had you back, about how I never wanted to let you go. It was such a surreal thing, Thomas.” 

He let out a shaky exhale, resuming, “I knew before hand you meant a lot to me, but it just solidified my feelings for you. I almost don't remember what happened until I found you, I was just so angry at them for taking you. One moment you were gone, the next I was behind you, walking towards you in that damned chair.” Alexander felt Thomas tense up beneath him, and he gave a reassuring squeeze. “I knew then, in that hospital, when we were laying together, that you were mine. That I wanted you to always be mine.”

Silence fell over the two of them, the shorter of the two gently rubbing at Thomas' back, kissing his forehead before whispering sweet words into his ears, telling him that he loved him, that he would do anything for him. Thomas laughed weakly into Alex's chest, feeling his eyes get a bit misty. “Stop it, you're going to make me cry.” He told him, letting out a strained breath of his own. “I never knew I could be so scared and so happy at the same time to see someone.” He confessed. “When you just showed up, part of me was relieved to see you, the rest of me wanted to scream at you to leave. I didn't want you getting hurt too.”

Alexander scoffed a bit, “Oh, yeah, cause you were in the position to be worrying.” He teased, before shifting the blanket and pulling it over his lover's shoulders, tucking them both in a bit better. “How are you doing, honestly?” Alexander prodded carefully.

Thomas sighed, “I'm not sure. I think I'm alright, but then sometimes the shower freaks me out a bit, or something simple like that.” He admitted quietly, a small yawn escaping his mouth. “Is it getting late yet, or have we just sat around long enough to get sleepy?”

Alexander glanced to the clock on the wall, “It's still pretty early, however, I hardly think that matters. If you're tired go to sleep, I can just write on my phone or something.” He suggested.

With a frown, Thomas sat up a bit, reaching over to the table where Alex's phone was sitting, before sliding it off on the opposite side. “Nuh-uh, you're resting with me.” He said with a satisfied smirk, laying back down.

Alex let out a slight whine, “You are evil.” He whispered in mock horror, a small smile on his face. “I'll get you back for that later.” He informed the Virginian. “You won't have a single clue when, either. Gonna seem like it came out of thin air. I'll wait years if I have to.”

Thomas reached for a hand, locking their fingers together. “Years?” He questioned with a hum, settling down once more, soaking in the smell of Alex, and stealing away his heat.

“Yeah, years.” Alex confirmed, closing his eyes as he listened to the breathing, feeling the rise and fall of the Southerners chest. “Good luck getting rid of me.” He taunted lovingly.

“Oh, I don't think I'd dream of it.” Thomas replied coolly, kissing Alexander's knuckles. “You're more persistent than a journalist trying to write an exclusive.”

Alex snorted a little, “Well, at least I'm persistent and cunning. Better than most, I assure you. You and I are some of the only ones with common sense most the time, it seems.” He gently stroked Thomas' hair, carefully of any knots, occasionally rubbing at his scalp.

“Mm, not sure about cunning...” Thomas tapered off, giving a playful nudge at the shorter mans hip, before pushing up to steal away one last kiss. “I love you, Alexander.”

Said man simply smiled, “I love you too, Thomas, my silent unknown.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I rated this as Mature is because later on there will be smut, so I'm am preemptively warning you all, haha.
> 
> Also, enjoy the fluff. ;) Angst is on its way.


End file.
